THE ULTIMATE EXPERIMENT
by x636
Summary: Jumba Jookiba's at it again he has created another experiment stronger than stitch. I fixed the problems in chapter 4 please read and reveiw I've added another character chapter 4 is up. chapter 5 coming soon
1. THE ULTIMATE EXPERIMENT 636 UNVEILED

THE ULTIMATE EXPERIMENT  
(EXPERIMENT 636)  
  
Hi everybody it is experiment 6-3-6 or x6-3-6 for short. I know it sounds weird but yes I am basically putting myself into the story. Just so you know x6-3-6 looks pretty much exactly like x6-2-6 aka Stitch except x6-3-6 is a little bit taller he is as tall as Lilo. The rest will be explained later oh I don=t own Lilo and Stitch I only own x6-3-6 Disney owns Lilo and Stitch anyway on with the story.  
  
Oh (blah-blah) is turian *blah-blah* is thought {blah-blah} author saying something  
  
Chapter 1 experiment 6-3-6  
  
Jumba Jookiba evil genius scientist was in his spaceship typing commands into his computer to create his new experiment. Several failed attempts and then finally he succeeded in creating experiment 6-3-6 the ultimate experiment better than any of his predecessors even 6-2-6. Able to lift 600,000,000 times his own weight, run at light speed, is fireproof, laser proof, bulletproof, plasmaproof, explosion proof, and unlike 6-2-6 able to swim. 6-3-6 has the power of every experiment he is also completely indestructible. Except for his height he looks exactly like Stitch "eureka says Jumba I have done it I have created evil genius experiment that is completely good." Suddenly Pleakly barges in sees the experiment and screams "oh-no not another little monster. Didn't you learn anything after 6-2-7" "yes I did Pleakly I learned not to make them completely evil this one is completely good." Then Jumba pushes the enter key on his computer and the liquid drains away.  
  
{x6-3-6 pov}  
  
The liquid drains away I feel it on my fur I am soaked I open my eyes and look down I have four arms and two legs. My fur is a dark blue with lighter blue on my stomach I have curved black claws on all four hands. I look straight ahead a strange looking fellow his stomach was peach colored as was around his eyes the rest of him was pretty much purple there was a skinny green alien with one eye screaming about something I think it=s me. The skinny one just looks and points at me I do not know why but he looks scared of me as the tube opens. I step out and the skinny one starts running (what are you running from) I say but he just stops and stares at me "he turns to the other one and says what did he say."  
  
What are you running from I repeated but I said in the language they were speaking "oh said the skinny one I was running from you." Why I said "you remind me of an experiment that chewed on my head once he said." Do you want me to chew on your head? I ask, "no he said it is just you look just like him, oh I say just whom do I look like?" "Oh x6-2-6 the fat one said you are designed to look just like him." Who is x6-2-6 I ask? "He is the fat one said," all of a sudden a short blue experiment comes in and asked (Jumba who is this?) "Jumba says this x6-3-6." 6-2-6 looked at me then at Jumba and asked (is he evil?) "Jumba said no he is not evil he is completely good just a little mischievous like you" oh 6-2-6 said. (Lets show Lilo) he said "Jumba said not now I need to train him first" "okay 6-2- 6 said."  
  
{6-2-6=s pov}  
  
*I wonder what he is like* Stitch thought to himself *he looked just like me except a little taller*. *Here comes Lilo better not let her Know yet* hi Lilo I say. *Lilo looks worried* what's wrong I say "Myrtle Edmonds called me Freak-lo today she said." Oh I said she'll get what's coming to her one day Lilo looks better yeah "she says so what's up Stitch."  
  
Nothing much I said. *Except there's another experiment out and he looks like me* I thought, "Stitch what's up your smiling Lilo said." It's a secret I can't tell you right now Lilo I will tell you later I promise.  
  
{out of 6-2-6's pov}  
  
[It has been several weeks since x6-3-6 was created and he is now fully trained and ready]  
  
{6-3-6's pov}  
  
It has been a very tough few weeks of training but now I'm ready for anything now. Jumba lead me out of his spaceship and to the front porch which was at the top of some stairs we got to the door and went in Jumba told me to wait on the couch while he got the others I sat down and waited patiently. All of a sudden a little girl about seven years old came running down to the couch where I was "and asked Stitch how did you get down here so fast?" I look at her funny and asked who's Stitch? Then she looks at me closer "and says he looks just like you." Oh I say you mean 6-2-6 "yes she says but his name is Stitch."  
  
Oh I say I was just created a few weeks ago "what's your name she asks?" I'm x6-3-6 "the girl Lilo asked x6-3-6?" I said yes that's me. "Are you good she asks?" Yes I said completely "oh good she said so what can you do 6-3-6," I can do everything the other experiments can and more. Just then Jumba came in with a girl that kind of looked like Lilo only taller I think her name is Nani. "Nani screamed what is that!" "Jumba said that is x6-3-6 and he is completely good Larger girl you see that is how I designed him and he will not panic in the water like 6-2-6 did first time. You see 6-3-6 can swim and he won't sink as fast as does 6-2-6 because he has a lower molecular density than does 6-2-6."  
  
{out of 6-3-6'Spov}  
  
Nani, Lilo, 6-3-6 ,& Stitch are sitting on the couch in that order Nani is not sure about this experiment Jumba has created. "What are his powers Jumba Stitch asked?" "Jumba said 6-3-6 is bulletproof, fireproof, plasma proof, laser proof, and explosion proof he is also able to lift 600,000,000 times his own weight and run at light speed." Wow they all said, "Jumba continued he also has powers of all other experiments but 6-2-6's powers are more dominant than the others so he is more of 6-2-6's brother than cousin.  
  
That is why I made them look so much alike but 6-3-6 is little bit taller than 6-2-6 I made him about your height little girl." "Really cool Lilo said Nani could we please keep him" no said Nani "pleeeeeeeeease said Lilo making that irresistibly cute face of hers." "Alright said Nani but he needs to be on his best behavior when we go to the beach tomorrow okay." "Okay said Lilo but you need a name 6-3-6 we can't be calling by your number all the time now can we." "I guess not said 6-3-6 well what=s my name gonna be Lilo" "I don't know yet but I will think of one for you said Lilo."  
  
{Well that's the end of this chapter read and review tell me what you think 6-3-6's name should be and I will consider it. Please no flames this is my first fanfic so be gentle constructive criticism is welcome so start reviewing people. I was thinking of adding another experiment help to keep 6-3-6 under control and to help with the plotline tell me what you think. Please give some ideas and I will give them some thought.} 


	2. THE ULTIMATE EXPERIMENT 635 UNVEILED

{Hi it's me again thank you SpeedySwaf your review was most helpful I was thinking of adding another experiment to help with the story. Give me some ideas on what to do I have update the story please tell me what you think. I'm going to introduce a new experiment today. Its 6-3-5. Oh and before I forget I do not own Lilo and Stitch they belong to Disney I only own x6-3-5 and x6-3-6 they are my creations so if you want to use them ask me first okay now on with the story}  
  
(blah-blah) is turian, *blah-blah* is thought, {blah-blah} is the author saying something.  
  
THE ULTIMATE EXPERIMENT  
(x6-3-6)  
  
{635's pov}  
  
*I feel warm I hear someone talking as the liquid drains away from my body I open my eyes and look down and I see that I have light blue coloring on my stomach and dark blue almost everywhere else. I look up and see a funny looking fat fellow jumping around looking happy he notices me and says sorry about that and presses a button raising the tube I was in.* "how are you feeling he asked?" (Fine I said a little bit wet but fine) "good lets get you dried off x6-3-5 he said I am Jumba Jookiba your creator "(X6-3-5 I asked?)  
  
"Yes Jumba answered you are a genetic experiment created by me to help keep my next experiment under control you will not be quite as powerful but you will be able to help keep him under control. You see he is strong but although he is super smart he prefers to use his strength and speed to solve his problems. You will basically be the brains and he will be the brawn. You will be just as smart as x6-3-6 and just as fast but not as strong physically you will have all the same powers as x6-3-6. Except he can lift 600,000,000 times his own weight you can only lift 500,000,000 times your own weight which is still extremely strong and like x6-3-6 you will be completely good."  
  
(Wow I answered where is x6-3-6 I asked Jumba?) "He has not been created yet do you want to help me create him?" (Yes I answered I would what should I do?) "I will tell you what I need and you get it for me okay asked Jumba?" (Okay I answered him what do you need first?) "First I need you to listen for any footsteps you do not recognize you need to hide okay 6-3-5 Jumba asked?" (Okay I answered him now what do I do Jumba I ask?) "I need a d.n.a sample from you okay?" (Why do you need a d.n.a sample from me I asked him?)  
  
"because 6-3-5 I want you and 6-3-6 to be like brothers so I need a sample of your d.n.a to make that happen okay?" (Okay I answered him will it hurt me because I know it will not hurt you?) "No it will not hurt you 6-3-5 you will barley feel it I promise you that okay." Okay Jumba if you say so I believe you okay lets do it I am ready. "Okay 6-3-5 here we go and there we are done now did that hurt you 6-3-5 Jumba asked?" (No it did not Jumba I answered him not at all.) "Do you hear footsteps 6-3-5 Jumba asked?"  
  
(Yes I do Jumba I will go hide on the ceiling okay Jumba I asked?) "Yes that is fine 6-3-5 now hurry up here comes Pleakly okay Jumba said." (Okay I said who is Pleakly I ask?) "He is annoying one eyed alien with green skin okay 6-3-5?" (Okay Jumba is he here yet I ask from the ceiling?) "Not yet 6-3-5 now be quiet I can see him okay Jumba asked?" (Okay Jumba I answered him I will be quiet.) "Very good 6-3-5 very good Jumba replied." "What is going on here" a skinny alien I guessed was Pleakly said "I thought we were clear that you were not supposed to make anymore illegal genetic experiments after x6-2-7 he continued."  
  
"This one is better than x6-2-7 this one is completely good I promise he is not programmed for evil okay Pleakly?" "Alright if your absolutely sure he is good I guess it is okay but no more after this one okay?" "Okay Pleakly I promise no more after this one he is the last experiment I make ;) {Pleakly left so only Jumba, x6-3-5,and x6-3-6 are there but x6-3-6 is still in the making}  
  
{Jumba's pov}  
  
I promised Pleakly I would not make any more after this one but I never said he was the only one I created recently right 6-3-5 I asked? (Right Jumba, I mean I was there right above his head and he did not even know it 6-3-5 said.) Man is Pleakly dense I am glad he did not come in while I was making you 6-3-5 then I would not get away with making x6-3-6 I said. (You are so right Jumba man he had an experiment right above his head all he would have had to do is look up and we would have been busted right Jumba 6- 3-5 asked?)  
  
Not necessarily 6-3-5 I would just say 6-2-6 was helping me with the experiment because you look just like him so he would believe me understand 6-3-5 I asked 6-3-5? (yes I think I do Jumba is that the reason that you created us to look like this 6-2-6 was to help to keep us a secret until the time was right correct Jumba asked 6-3-5?) Yes that is one reason I gave you his coloring but the real reason was that is a very efficient design and it is good camouflage and just looks really cool as little girl named Lilo says I reply.  
  
(Neat I am efficient and I look cool that is a good thing right Jumba 6-3-5 asks?) "Yes 6-3-5 that is a good thing to be cool looking I say to him." (Good I was hoping it was it sounds like a good thing to say 6-3-5 says.) 6- 3-5 your brother is almost ready Pleakly what are you doing here now I asked him? "I was going to welcome the little monster but I see I am to late oh my gosh Jumba what is that!" Oh that is x6-3-6 my last experiment I said what is wrong Pleakly I asked him?  
  
"What is wrong I thought we agreed no more experiments after this one [points at 6-3-5] and yet here you are making another experiment [points at 6-3-6]." That experiment [points to 6-3-5] was already here that one [points to 6-3-6] was the one you saw before okay I ask him? "Wait a minute you expect me to believe 6-3-5 was already here why did I not see him huh he asked?" "because you did not look above your head if you had you would have seen me 6-3-5 answered for me" What he was right above my head the whole time Pleakly asked?"  
  
Yes he was I said I told him to hide if he heard footsteps he did not recognize I replied. "Oh he said I see oh my gosh your letting him out! Pleakly yelled" Yes I am sure it is cramped in there I said pushing a button on my computer opening the tube to release 6-3-6 he walked out staring at Pleakly and Pleakly started yelling and running around. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
(What are you running from 6-3-6 asked him)  
  
Pleakly stopped running and just stared at him blankly and then asked me "what did he just say Jumba?" "What are you running from he repeated" but in the earth language that me and Pleakly speak fairly well. "Oh didn't you know I was running from you. You look like a different experiment that chewed on my head once stares at Jumba ." What I did not know he would chew on your head Pleakly I said. "Do you want me to chew on your head Pleakly he asked?" I laughed at this, well Pleakly do you want him to chew on your head I ask jokingly?  
  
"NO I do not want you to chew on my head it is just you remind me of him?" Whom do I remind you of Pleakly 6-3-5 asked him?" Oh x6-2-6 I answered for Pleakly I designed you two to look just like him only a little taller than him 6-3-6 . "6-3-6 who is that he asked me?" Oh that is you , you are x 6-3- 6 stronger faster better than any other experiment unlike some of your predecessors you know what your powers are but we have to activate them with your training. "What training and who is x6-2-6 he asked?"  
  
He is right behind you 6-3-6 he is the one with only two arms showing. "Jumba who is this 6-2-6 also known as Stitch asked me" Oh 6-2-6 this is 6- 3-6 his like one of the brothers you never had 6-3-5 is the other one Okay I ask him? "Okay are they evil like I was" No They are not 6-2-6 they were created good but if they were evil you could not beat them they are too strong but they are as good as 6-2-7 was evil got it I asked him? "Yeah I got it he answered."  
  
{After the meeting with the family 6-3-5's went the same as 6-3-6's did to save you and me time oh and Lilo named 6-3-6 Chris }  
  
{Chris' pov}  
  
*Stitch is a lot like me and 6-3-5 in a lot of ways except me and 6-3-5 can swim and 6-2-6 can not.* (Well Stitch what do you want to do now I ask him?) (I do not know Chris hey how about me, you, and 6-3-5 go to the beach again he asks me okay just us experiments?) (Okay I answer him I will get 6-3-5.)  
  
{well another chapter done and I am running out of ideas please help me I need some suggestions on what to name 6-3-5 and if you have any fan characters I can use please let me know. I would like to use x0-0-0 but I will not use him with out permission from his creator so please let me know okay Sora W.T.K I would really like to use him but if you say no I will understand if you let me use x0-0-0 I will you use x6-3-5 and x6-3-6 okay?} 


	3. THE ULTIMATE EXPERIMENT the rescue of An...

THE ULTIMATE EXPERIMENT  
(experiment 6-3-6)  
  
{Hi everybody it is me again I am still waiting for those reviews so please do not hesitate to review my stories. As always constructive criticism is welcome flames are not I am new at writing fan fictions so please be gentle. What do you think of x6-3-5 he will keep x6-3-6 humble don't you think? I don't own Lilo and Stitch I just own x6-3-5 and x 6-3-6 send in names I need names for my characters. Now on with the story.}  
  
*blah-blah* is thought ,(blah-blah) is turian ,and {blah-blah} is the author saying something.  
  
{Chris's pov}  
  
We are at the beach Nani got some boards from the rental hut where she works most of the time. Me and 6-3-5 went swimming while Nani got the surfboards. Nani came back with the boards and asked" who wants to surf?" Everybody said I do "I thought so she said that's why I got two boards one for me Lilo and Stitch and one for 6-3-5 and Chris." Alright we said let's surf so me and 6-3-5 got on our board and paddled out like Nani did with Lilo and Stitch so we waited as Nani caught the first wave.  
  
Then it was our turn to ride a wave we did pretty good until the barrel started to close-out on us we didn't know what to do so we just wiped-out after we surfaced Nani asked us "are you sure you have never done this before you guys?" Yeah we answered her why was that really good or something? "Yeah it was oh next time it starts closing-out you should angle your board so that you come out of it and you will not wipeout next time okay?" Okay we answered her let's do it again that was fun!  
  
So me and 6-3-5 tried it again and it started to close out again but this time we were prepared for the "evil wave" and kicked out as it is called we rode it the rest of the way to shore and everybody was impressed including David. "Wow David said real good for your second try wouldn't you say Nani?" "Yes that was very good for their second try and their first try wasn't that bad either was it guys Nani asked?" "No it wasn't they all chimed in together." Thanks guys we couldn't have done it without your support we said in response.  
  
{Stitch's pov}  
  
*Wow they did really good their first try I was too scared the first few seconds I guess it helps to not be afraid of the water and be able to swim good* I walked over to Jumba and asked (I wish I did not sink in water would you help me Jumba?) "Certainly 6-2-6 I have just the solution I will have to put your mind in a lighter body what do you want it to look like Jumba asked?"  
  
(I want it to look like me I answered) "Ah of course I should have known do you want to be as tall as little girl he asked?" (Yes I do I answered him.) "Ah so you, 6-3-5,and 6-3-6 will look Identical to each other you will look like triplets he said." (Oh really I answered that could be fun.) "yes I thought you would say that so I created these." *He held up three body suits they looked like the one he was wearing when he was on trial. they were colored just like my fur except for the number on the sleeves 6-2- 6, 6-3-5,and 6-3-6.*  
  
I looked at them then at Jumba and asked what are they for? "Those are so we can tell you apart less confusing Jumba answered. Now it is going to take a week to do this, about four days to make your new body and I will need you for the last three. So I can transfer your mind into the new body until then make sure nobody disturbs me okay 6-2-6 Jumba asked me" (Okay Jumba I got it I answered him.) {four days later}  
  
(Ready Jumba I asked him is my new body ready?) "SPIES!!! Oh 6-2-6 you startled me yes your new body is ready for you just get in that tank over there and we will begin oh by the way who is standing guard Jumba asked?" (Chris I answered I told him you did not want to be disturbed so he said he would keep every one out while we were in here.) "Oh good nothing could get by him Jumba Replied. Now lets get started okay 6-2-6?" (Okay I answered him lets get started.) *I get in the tube and Jumba connects wires and puts a helmet with wires coming out of it on both of my bodies and I went to a state of suspended animation.  
  
When I came out of it I looked over and saw my old body it looked so peaceful just floating there I tapped on the glass and Jumba let me out and we put my old body In cryosleep and then Pleakly came in. "What the heck do you think your doing creating another experiment after we agreed that 6-3-6 was your last one huh Pleakly asked?" "6-3-6 was the last one, this one is an existing experiment in a new body Jumba answered." "Well which experiment is he Pleakly asked?" "This one is 6-2-6.  
  
he just wanted to be lighter and this was the only way to do it okay Jumba asked?" "Okay no it's not okay how can we tell them apart it was hard enough before with two of them but three. It will be practically impossible now Pleakly replied." "That is why I made these suits they have their numbers on them so we can tell them apart they match their coats perfectly right down to the texture of their fur put this on 6-2-6 Jumba said."  
  
*I struggled a little at first but I finally got it on it felt like it wasn't even there but the pockets were in the same places as they were in my other suit.* (Okay Jumba I got it on now what?) "Send in 6-3-5 and tell 6-3-6 that when 6-3-5 comes out it's his turn to come here okay Jumba asked?" (okay I answered Jumba and walked out to talk to Chris.) ( Hi I said to him how are you doing Chris remember me?) (How could I forget you 6- 3-5 we were created at almost the same time remember he asked me?)  
  
(No we weren't Chris I was created way before you were I just got a new body it's me Stitch see, I showed him my arm with my number on it.) (Oh I see so that's what Jumba was doing so he's done now he asked?) (Almost he just need's to get you and 6-3-5 into you suits. Okay its so every body can tell us apart don't worry I'm wearing mine right now it matches our fur see yours and 6-3-5's is just like it except for the number right here points to sleeves) (Okay should I go now and get it Chris asked?)  
  
(Not yet when you see 6-3-5 come out it will be your turn to go see Jumba okay?) (Okay I'll look for the number on the sleeves when he comes out.) (Okay I'll go get him now I said and walked off to find 6-3-5.) *I saw Lilo with 6-3-5 and thought I think I'll have some fun with them.* Hi guys I said, how are you doing I asked? "Fine Chris how are you, 6-3-5 asked?"  
  
I'm doing fine how are you Lilo I asked? "I'm fine Chris you know where Stitch is she asked?" Yes I do as a matter of fact why do you want to know Lilo I asked her? "Because I'm worried about him where is he she asked?" right in front of you I said and showed her my arm see? "6-2-6, Stitch? Is that really you? Your taller than you were last time I saw you did you use Jumba's growth machine again she asked?"  
  
To answer your questions yes and no this is the new body Jumba created for me do you like it Lilo oh and 6-3-5 Jumba needs to see you so he can give you a suit like mine see? "Okay I'll get right to it 6-3-5 answered." "Yes I do like it Stitch Lilo said now you can do every thing I can cool can you go swimming now or you do still sink in water she asked?" I don't know yet let's go see okay? "you sure Stitch what if you can't swim she asked?" You can teach me I'm not afraid of water anymore okay? "Okay Stitch let's go and see if you can swim."  
  
{at the beach)  
  
Okay I said here goes nothing and went in the water. I can swim, I can swim it feels so good I never knew it could be so much fun. "Now you know why I love swimming so much don't you Stitch Lilo asked me?" Yes I do Lilo yes I do it is so much fun! "let's go tell Nani okay Stitch she asked?" Not yet I want to have some fun first know what I mean? "Oh yeah lets do it Stitch ,Lilo said."  
  
{back at the house}  
  
"Nani look who I found Lilo said." "Who oh hi 6-3-5 or are you Chris Nani asked?" Neither I said I'm older than they are my number is 6-2-6 but I'm better known as Stitch I just got a new body see? "Okay how do I know it's you tell me something only me you and Lilo would know about Nani asked me?"  
  
Okay you were afraid of me you said I probably mutated from some thing else and you were going to take me back we were almost out the door and Lilo said WHAT ABOUT OHANA? She said you said HE HASN'T BEEN HERE THAT LONG! And Lilo said neither have I dad said Ohana means family and family means. Nobody gets left behind, you said. Or Lilo asked?. Or forgotten you said. Now do you know I'm Stitch I asked her? "Yes I believe you Stitch so what's with the sudden change Nani asked?" I wanted to be able to swim like you, Lilo, 6-3-5, and Chris I felt left out and now that I've been swimming I don't think I could ever go back to the way I was do you understand I asked Nani? "Yes I think I do Stitch I think I do I couldn't always swim either but once I learned how you couldn't keep me out of the water." really I asked Nani you do understand?  
  
"Yes I do Stitch yes I do Nani replied." Let's go see Jumba I said. "Okay Stitch Nani and Lilo said let's go." back on Jumba's ship "Ah 6-2-6 you brought little girl and larger girl very good 6-3-5 and 6-3-6 are still getting used to the suit know what I mean Jumba asked me? Go talk with them okay?" Okay I said it is hard at first thank goodness I've worn one of these before or I would have the same problem right Jumba I asked? "you are right 6-2-6 you were wearing one when they captured you and you were wearing one when you landed here correct Jumba asked?" Yeah but it got totaled when those three trucks hit me. "Wait you got hit by three trucks Nani asked?" Yeah so what about it I asked? "The lady at the shelter said you got hit by a truck right she asked?"  
  
Yeah you said you wanted something that could defend it's self something sturdy you know and Lilo chimed in like a lobster remember I asked her? "Yeah I remember boy do I remember she answered." Well I think I'm a little bit sturdier than a lobster don't you think I asked? "If you got run over by three trucks I would say so wouldn't you say so Lilo Nani asked?" "Yeah said Lilo I agree." Well I will go talk with them now okay Jumba I asked? " Okay 6-2-6 they kept telling me to put one on before I started talking to them about it I don't know why do you 6-2-6 Jumba asked?"  
  
Yes I think I do Jumba they did not believe you because they have never seen you wear one you see what I'm saying now Jumba I asked? "Yes 6-2-6 I see what you mean Jumba answered." Hey guys I said what's up itchy and tight aren't they I asked? "Yes they are how do you put up with it that's your first time wearing it isn't it they asked together?" You get used to it trust me and no it isn't my first time I have worn one of these before. When I was captured I had an orange one like it this is just like it only a different color okay I asked? "Yes Jumba said we would get used to it but we didn't believe him they said." I know he told me that's one reason I came and talked to you. "  
  
Oh I see send in someone that has actually gone through this Chris asked me?" Yes I said, he thought you could relate to me better because I'm wearing one too. You see I'm having a few problems with the tightness and the itching because this is a new body but I think I'm dealing with it better because I knew what to expect okay I asked? "Yes said 6-3-5 I get it I wish you would have told us so we wouldn't have so much trouble you know he asked?" Yes I know but it's hard to explain but I can tell you this scratching will only make it worse okay I asked? "Okay they said and stopped scratching now what they asked?" Start walking it will help you feel better trust me okay I asked them? "Okay they answered so we started walking back to where Jumba was.  
  
{Chris' pov}  
  
*Man this suit itches I wish I could scratch it but Stitch said it wouldn't help he was right walking is helping it's starting to feel more natural now like it's not even there.* hey Stitch what's so special about this suit be sides the numbers on them I asked him? "Oh they have about six or seven pockets in them I'm not quite sure I think one on each elbow and one on each knee and maybe one on the chest okay he asked?"  
  
Okay I answered and checked for myself and sure enough there were six pockets one on each arm and on my knees wow I said. This is so cool I can put almost anything in here I said. "Yeah I know I had four plasma blasters in mine at first but I lost them somewhere I think when I got run over by those trucks they might still be out there I don't know.  
  
Man won't Gantu be surprised when he sees three 6-2-6's breaking into his ship Stitch said." Three 6-2-6's but there's only one and that's you I said. "I know that and you know that but Gantu doesn't does he Stitch asked?" No I guess he doesn't so what are we going to do Stitch I asked? "We are going to rescue my bushi-bu he said." Oh what's her name I asked? "Her name is Angel said Stitch proudly." Alright let's go rescue Angel from the big dummy I said FOR ANGEL. "FOR ANGEL we all said together." {Angel's pov}  
  
*Where is my gushi-bu Stitch is he ever coming to rescue me from this torment hey what is that is that Stitch.* Oh Stitch where have you been I asked him? "I'm not Stitch see he showed me his arm it said 6-3-6 my name is Chris you must be Angel how many times Stitch's original weight is this he asked?" It's designed to hold his weight times 3001 why I asked him? " Just curious hey Stitch I think you can break this but it would be easier if I did it since I'm stronger than you are okay he asked Stitch?" "Okay Stitch answered him do it but quietly okay we're stronger than he is but I still don't want to wake him......... Yet he said."  
  
Suddenly the window bars slowly and quietly began to separate from the ship then I saw who did it he looked just like Stitch but he wasn't Stitch couldn't have ripped the bars off that easily I couldn't believe it I saw three experiments that looked like Stitch but they were too tall to be him. So I asked the one holding the window bars where Stitch went but he didn't say anything he just pointed to the experiment on the other side of the window that isn't him he's a little bit shorter you know. But he kept pointing at the one on the other side of the hole and that one was smiling at me I give up I said. "Don't give up on Stitch."  
  
Why I said why didn't he come with you guys instead of sending you alone I asked him? "Look at my arm it has my number on it okay he asked?" Okay I answered and looked at his arm I couldn't believe it the number on his arm said 6-2-6. No you can't be 6-2-6 he's shorter than you are. "I know he said I used to be shorter and I couldn't swim because my molecular density was to great but Jumba made me another body and now I can swim it just happens he made this body taller too but it's still me okay he asked?"  
  
It had to be him he sounded way too sincere to be lying Okay I said I believe you Stitch now let's go before fish head or lard boy show up okay I asked them? "Fine with me Chris said" and helped me out of the room with two of his four arms and put the window bars up and started welding it back on with one of his claws. How did he do that I asked them? "Long story they answered we will tell you later promise okay they asked?"  
  
Okay I answered lets go. "wait said Chris I want to give them a wake-up call okay Stitch he won't see anything I promise remember all my powers he asked?" "Oh yeah said Stitch Angel get on Chris' back I'll get on 6-3-5's, Chris and 6-3-5 retract your back spines so me and Angel won't get hurt okay let's get started he said." Why Stitch I want to ride on your back please I asked? "Sorry Angel but Chris and 6-3-5 are a lot faster than I am trust me they won't hurt or harass you or at least Chris won't I promise that's why I'm on 6-3-5 just please get on he said."  
  
Okay but I would still rather be riding on your back Stitch. I got on Chris' back and then he put two of his hands on Gantu's ship the other two were behind his back interlocked below my butt Stitch was right he could have grabbed my butt at anytime but he kept them interlocked the whole time he started concentrating and the ship started to shake then we heard Gantu say what in the name of the Galactic Federation is going on here he started walking toward the window I blinked my eyes and we were suddenly at Stitch's house. What happened where is Gantu I asked the three?  
  
"Oh the big dummy he back at his ship probably wondering what happened you blinked didn't you he asked?" yeah so I asked what does that have to do with anything I asked? "All three of them said if you blink you missed the whole trip." What how is that possible I asked them? "Me and 6-3-5 can travel at the speed of light so you blink you miss it see he asked me?" Oh I see that's what Stitch meant when he said you guys were faster than he was. I was wondering why no one was worried when Gantu was almost at the window I said. "Well now you know they all said.  
  
{Sorry this chapter was so long I couldn't think of where to end it until I thought hey what if Stitch, 6-3-5,and 6-3-6 went to rescue Angel. What did you think of the prank they pulled on Gantu the whole shake the ship and run away fast right before he got to the window ha-ha I never liked him anyway read and review remember no flames but constructive criticism is welcome as always next chapter when I get around to it okay?} 


	4. Hamsterveil is irked

THE ULTIMATE EXPERIMENT  
(x6-3-6)  
  
{Hi folks I am going to play a little prank on Hamsterviel today but I won't tell you what it is yet. But it's gonna be good I promise you that please tell me what you think but no flames okay? I don't own Lilo and Stitch in anyway but I do own x6-3-5, and 6-3-6. Now on with the story of THE ULTIMATE EXPERIMENT. 6-3-5 and 6-3-6's vulnerability is a blast from a spaceship's plasma cannon will stun them enough to capture them.}  
  
*blah-blah* is thought, (blah-blah) is turian, and {blah-blah} is the author saying something.  
  
(Chris' pov}  
  
(Me, 6-3-5, Stitch, and Angel came up with a plan to teach Hamsterviel a lesson about using the experiments for evil. We will sneak onto Gantu's ship and transport me and Angel to Hamsterveil and trick Hamsterveil into thinking I am 6-2-6 and reveal who I am after he puts that device on my head. I'll cream him real good okay I asked?) ("Yeah the others said let's do it Chris."  
  
{Later outside of Gantu's ship}  
  
(Okay guy's same as last time only this time 6-3-5 you and Stitch runaway and me and Angel will stay and get caught by Gantu got it I asked?) ("Got it everybody else answered let's do it.") (Ready or not Angel here we go I said.) *I put my hands near the door of the ship and started rocking the place.* (don't be scared Angel Gantu will be here before long now I said.) ("I know that's why I'm scared it was torture in there you have no idea how scary it is in there Chris.")  
  
(don't worry Angel this time we're in charge of the torture right I asked her?) ("oh yeah that's right we are oh 6-2-5 finally got motivated to use his powers Gantu sent him to Hamsterveil and now he is a lot more like Stitch so don't overpower him just use Stitch's powers and they won't know a thing okay she asked?") (Okay Angel thanks for the heads up I'll remember that I answered.)  
  
"Aha I got now you trogs welcome back 6-2-4 Hamsterveil has been waiting for you ever since you left. Well 6-2-6 you don't seem so strong now just wait until Hamsterveil gets a look at this he won't ridicule me after this will he Gantu asked?" (Actually he will he will say Gantu you incompetent fool the only time you ever catch a strong experiment is when they come to you like 6-2-7 for example he came to you didn't he? I mimicked.)  
  
"How do you know trog you have never met Hamsterveil now be quiet Gantu told me." (Why don't you send us to Hamsterveil now fish head then you won't have to put up with me now will you I replied.) "Alright I will let Hamsterveil deal with you himself, now get in the tube trogs and you will be on your way Gantu said." (Okay fish lips but only because you asked so nicely I answered him.) *We get into the tube and are sent to Hamsterveil he is asleep so we wait until morning.*  
  
"So that incompetent fool Gantu finally caught 6-2-6 I'm impressed I should call and congratulate him said Hamsterveil." (Wait he didn't catch me I went to him like 6-2-7 did I said.) "What you had to go to him man I knew this was to good to be true. Well I will tie you down on my new restraint table that is 2-2-1 and 6-2-6 proof you will never get out of here 6-2-6." *Oh ye of little brains you have no idea how strong I am I could escape no problem I thought.* (Hey Hamsterveil ever heard of Jumba's most recent experiments I hear they are really powerful.) "Yes I have heard of 6-2-7 you fought him didn't you 6-2-6."  
  
(Yes I did Hamsterveil but I did defeat him with the little girl's help I said.) Now you let's test your powers this weight is 3,000 times your weight let's see you lift it good, now let's see about you being bulletproof well it looks like you really are 6-2-6. We just have to make sure you are fireproof good now to strap you down and reprogram you for evil." *Hamsterveil puts that funny helmet on my head but I decided to wait until he makes me mad.*  
  
"So 6-2-6 how do you feel has your original programming reactivated Hamsterveil asked?" (MEEGA NALA KWEESTA I answered.) "Good now destroy 6-2- 4, 6-2-6 Hamsterveil ordered me!" (I don't think so sucker, I can't be turned evil and I am not 6-2-6. I am 6-3-6 and your little table can't hold me oops it melted how did that happen I'll tell you I did it. Now release the experiments you have captured before I get really mad and you really do not want to make me mad trust me. Now are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way huh I asked?)  
  
"I'll do it the easy way NOT I would like to see you try to get the experiments out now 6-3-6 said Hamsterveil." (Oh you would huh look at your security cameras and put them and slow down the picture as slow as you can and you will see what you wanted to see Hamsterveil I said.) "What, okay I will but I doubt I will find anyth.... What the heck how did you do that Hamsterveil asked?" (I am a vast improvement over Stitch in everyway stronger and faster and that's all you need to know I answered.) "oh really I would like to see you get out of here 6-3-6 Hamsterveil said huh." (I'm at the door Hamsterveil I said bye.)  
  
{back at Gantu's ship}  
  
(Hey fish lips miss me, hey guys get out of here I'll be right there don't worry about Gantu I can take care of him I said.) "6-2-6 you little trog I'll get you and send you back to Hamsterveil Gantu said." (I don't think he wants me back and Gantu wrong number I am not 6-2- 6 I am stronger than 6-2-6 I am 6-3-6 I said. Hey 6-2-5 want to come with us we have lots of bread for sandwiches okay I asked?) "I'm in bye fish lips see you never maybe 6-2-5 said."  
  
("So how did it go Chris. Stitch, 6-3-5 , and Angel asked?") (Like clockwork except he got me mad and you know how I get when I'm mad don't you 6-3-5.) ("Yeah I do, Jumba programmed me to know 6-3-5 answered.") (Just so you know guys only you three can keep me calm if I stay away to long I go ballistic like Stitch when he escaped from Gantu's ship the first time not pretty I said.)  
  
{Well what do you think I got another chapter done what do you think please no flames constructive criticism welcome. Please I need names and for my characters if you have any suggestions let me know. Also if you have any fan characters I can use please let me know I will add 0-4-0 soon just have to decide how to introduce him into the story.} 


End file.
